trekinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XD1/Star Trek Films To Be Paramount's First 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray™ Releases
Paramount Home Media Distribution Announces Star Trek Reboot Films Will Be Their First 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray™ Releases Digitally Remastered and Featuring Groundbreaking High Dynamic Range Technology Films Will Debut in UHD/Blu-ray/Digital HD Combo Packs June 14, 2016 HOLLYWOOD, Calif. – Paramount Home Media Distribution announced today that director J.J. Abrams’ global blockbusters STAR TREK and STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS will be the studio’s first two titles released on the new 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray format. The releases coincide with the 50th anniversary of the Star Trek franchise in 2016. 4K UHD represents the next evolution in home entertainment, offering four times the resolution and more than double the number of colors available with full HD. In addition, these spectacular 4K UHD releases deliver exceptional vibrancy and contrast through High Dynamic Range technology, which reveals hidden details and shades of color that more closely mimic real life. Both STAR TREK and STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS have been digitally remastered with new 4K UHD transfers for exceptionally brilliant picture quality and feature Dolby Atmos® soundtracks* remixed specifically for the home theater environment. Dolby Atmos delivers captivating sound that places and moves audio anywhere in the room, including overhead, to bring entertainment alive all around the audience. Each film will be presented in a three-disc UHD/Blu-ray/Digital HD Combo Pack. STAR TREK features a bonus Blu-ray Disc™ loaded with over three hours of behind-the-scenes content. The STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS UHD and Blu-ray Discs include the spectacular IMAX® version of the film and the package also includes a bonus Blu-ray Disc with more than two hours of special features. STAR TREK UHD/Blu-ray/Digital HD Combo Pack The UHD Disc is presented in 4K high definition with English Dolby Atmos, French 5.1 Dolby Digital, Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital, Portuguese 5.1 Dolby Digital and English Audio Description with English, English SDH, French, Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. The Blu-ray containing the feature film is presented in 1080p high definition with English 5.1 Dolby TrueHD, French 5.1 Dolby Digital and Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital with English, English SDH, French, Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. The Blu-ray containing the bonus content is presented in 1080p high definition with English, French, Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. The Combo Pack includes access to a Digital HD copy of the film as well as the following: UHD * Feature film in 4K UHD * Commentary by J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Alex Kurtzman, Damon Lindelof and Roberto Orci Blu-ray Disc #1 * Feature film in high definition * Commentary by J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Alex Kurtzman, Damon Lindelof and Roberto Orci Blu-ray Disc #2 * To Boldly Go — Taking on the world’s most beloved science fiction franchise was no small mission. Director J.J. Abrams, writers Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, producer Damon Lindelof, and executive producer Bryan Burk talk about the many challenges they faced and their strategy for success. * Casting — The producers knew their greatest task was finding the right cast to reprise these epic roles. The cast, for their part, talk about the experience of trying to capture the essence of these mythic characters. The piece concludes with a moving tribute to Leonard Nimoy. * A New Vision — J.J. Abrams’ vision was not only to create a Star Trek that was a bigger, more action-packed spectacle, but also to make the spectacle feel real. Every aspect of production—from unique locations to the use of classic Hollywood camera tricks—was guided by this overall objective. * Starships — Abrams and production designer Scott Chambliss were careful to pay tribute to the design of the original Enterprise, but they also wanted to make it futuristic and cool for a modern audience. This chapter focuses on the unique stories behind the creation of the film’s starships. * Aliens — Designers Neville Page and Joel Harlow talk about the hurdles they faced creating new alien species, recreating the Romulans and Vulcans, and designing the terrifying creatures on Delta Vega for the new Star Trek. * Planets — From the frozen landscape of Delta Vega to the desert plains of Vulcan, Scott Chambliss and the art department had a number of radically different planets to create. Abrams’ desire to shoot on real locations whenever possible led the production team to a number of strange and surprising locations. * Props and Costumes — Property master Russell Bobbitt had the unique challenge of designing props that were both true to the original series and pertinent to today’s technology. Likewise, costume designer Michael Kaplan talks about how he designed costumes that paid homage to what came before yet were relevant and timeless. * Ben Burtt and the Sounds of Star Trek — When famed sound designer Ben Burtt was hired to create sounds for the first Star Wars film, he took his inspiration from the original “Star Trek” series. Burtt jumped at the opportunity to pay tribute to the sounds that sparked his career with the sounds he created for the new Star Trek. * Score — As a fan of the original series, composer Michael Giacchino embraced the challenge of creating new music for Star Trek while preserving the spirit of Alexander Courage’s celebrated theme. * Gene Roddenberry’s Vision — J.J. Abrams, Leonard Nimoy, previous Star Trek writers and producers, and scientific consultant Carolyn Porco describe and commend the optimistic and enduring vision of Gene Roddenberry. * Deleted Scenes with Optional Commentary * Starfleet Vessel Simulator — Explore extensive data on the U.S.S. Enterprise and the Romulan ship, the Narada. Submerse yourself in breathtaking 360° views and close-ups and review detailed tech information. * Gag Reel * Trailers STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS UHD/Blu-ray/Digital HD Combo Pack The UHD Disc is presented in 4K high definition with English Dolby Atmos, French 5.1 Dolby Digital, Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital, Portuguese 5.1 Dolby Digital and English Audio Description with English, English SDH, French, Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. The Blu-ray containing the feature film is presented in 1080p high definition with English 7.1 Dolby TrueHD, French 5.1 Dolby Digital, Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital, Portuguese 5.1 Dolby Digital and English Audio Description with English, English SDH, French, Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. The Blu-ray containing the bonus content is presented in 1080p high definition with English, French, Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. The Combo Pack includes access to a Digital HD copy of the film as well as the following: UHD * Feature film in 4K UHD – IMAX Version Blu-ray Disc #1 * Feature film in high definition – IMAX Version * Enhanced commentary * The Mission Continues PSA Blu-ray Disc #2 * The Voyage Begins…Again – Go behind-the-scenes as filming begins on the next Star Trek adventure. * Creating the Red Planet – Experience the creation of a never-before-seen alien world, as featured in the action-packed opening sequence of the film. * Introducing the Villain * Rebuilding the Enterprise – See the design and construction of a bigger, interconnected Enterprise set. * National Ignition Facility: Home of the Core – Location shooting at the National Ignition Facility. * Attack on Starfleet – Go behind the scenes with the cast and filmmakers and witness the creation of the shocking attack on Starfleet Headquarters. * Aliens Encountered – The design and application of alien makeup. * The Klingon Home World – Discover the stunning world of Kronos, and see how the filmmakers reinvented the Klingons for a new generation. * The Enemy of My Enemy – Find out how, and why, the identity of the film’s true villain was kept a mystery to the very end. * Vengeance is Coming – A comprehensive look at the design and production surrounding the black ship. * Ship to Ship – An in-depth and thrilling look at the filming of the iconic space jump sequence, which both defied the laws of physics and pushed the limits of visual effects. * Mr. Spock and Mr. Spock – Leonard Nimoy makes a cameo appearance and reflects on his history with Trek. * Down with the Ship – Discover the stunt & VFX work involved to make the Enterprise roll over. * Kirk and Spock – Explore the dynamic relationship between the film’s heroes. * Brawl by the Bay – Sit in with Zachary Quinto and Benedict Cumberbatch as they revisit their intense preparation for the film’s breathtaking climax. * Fitting the Future – A look at the film’s out-of-this-world costumes. * Property of Starfleet – Sourcing and tracking the film’s myriad props. * Unlocking the Cut – A discussion with the film editors about their monumental task. * Visual Affection – A comprehensive look at the creation and implementation of visual effects. * The Sounds of Music (and FX) – A discussion with film composer Michael Giacchino and sound designer Ben Burtt. * Safety First – A prank pulled on the cast. * Continuing the Mission – An inspiring look at the partnership between the film’s crew and the organization that assists returning veterans to find meaningful ways to contribute on the home front. * Gag Reel * Deleted Scenes * Theatrical Trailers The Combo Packs available for purchase include a Digital HD Version of the film that can be accessed through UltraViolet™, a way to collect, access and enjoy movies. With UltraViolet, consumers can add movies to their digital collection in the cloud, and then stream or download them—reliably and securely—to a variety of devices. Alternatively, the Digital HD Version of the film can be redeemed through iTunes. Category:Blog posts